1. Field
The following description relates to a method of generating a correlation function whose side-peaks have been removed for CBOC signal synchronization, a method of tracking a signal using this correlation function, and a signal tracking apparatus using the correlation function.
2. Description of Related Art
A binary offset carrier (BOC) signal has been adopted as a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) modulation scheme for a next-generation satellite navigation system, such as Galileo or GPS III.
In the GNSS, a temporal error generated in a synchronization process may appear as a serious position error. Therefore, signal synchronization is very important for reliable GNSS-based communication.
In recent years, a new BOC signal such as a composite binary offset carrier (CBOC), as well as sine phased BOC (Sin BOC) and cosine phased BOC (Cos BOC), has been proposed and attracts attention for use in a next generation GNSS since the signal exhibits relatively excellent performance in a multipath environment due to a narrow width of a correlation function.